


The Path to Redemption

by CherryMerlot



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Betrayal, Character Death, Evil Plans, F/M, Good versus Evil, Loss, Murder, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryMerlot/pseuds/CherryMerlot
Summary: Charlie has opened the Happy Hotel! Now while sinners aren't lining up at the front door begging to be redeemed she remains optimistic in her goal. Until finally, some arrive that seem eager and Charlie is given a chance to prove that her plan will work and that she is not the "failure" her father claims her to be. But after awhile her optimism starts to falter and she wishes for a way to redeem the "low some sinners" faster before the next extermination. Charlie's Aunt Eve pays her a surprise visit after hearing her prayers for a way of "redeeming her people" and tells Charlie that she has a deal for her "dearest niece" that is sure to help her before it's too late. But the deal may have Charlie wishing she'd have made it with the Radio Demon himself instead as she later learns just what it entails.- Will add more tags as I go -
Kudos: 2





	The Path to Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> All main characters and Hazbin Hotel itself belong to Vivziepop.
> 
> Characters that are added in will be mentioned at the end of each chapter. They could be actual characters many are familiar with, for example "Eve" but as she is not apart of the actual Hazbin Hotel (at least not yet but who knows) I will not have her in the tags. She'll be listed in the bottom notes along with other added in characters that help the story along. They will also include updated descriptions of who they are as stuff about them is shared.

How had it come to this? Everything had been going so well, so smooth and perfect. Basically everything Charlie had hoped and wished for was happening. But not this, what was happening right now was not what she had wished for and nor was it something she'd been hoping for to say the least.

This bit of news was shocking for her. She couldn't even recall how it had happened or when or even where exactly! Charlie paced back and forth in the large study trying to think. _'How?'_ She rubbed her faced in her hands, eyes tightly shut as she tried to recall images, words, or anything at all that could be of some use to explain the current situation she found herself in.

But nothing came. With a sigh she planted herself into one of the empty chairs that occupied the room with her and she put her head back looking up at the decorative ceiling. The panels were carved intricately leading to the trim along the top of the wall. Charlie tried to follow those intricate lines with her eyes as a way of attempting to distract herself from what was currently happening.

All it did though was make her think about her situation even more. How twisted it was and how there seemed to be no ending, every turn lead into another coil of confusion and then, right when she thought she had it figured out, another turn that had appeared would throw her off and she'd have to start all over again. But she kept going, kept tracing and counting. _'What happened during that time to lead me to this point?'_

Charlie was no quitter, the hotel had been enough proof of that, and she wasn't about to stop until she could recall the events that had lead her to this point and time.  
A knock at the door pulls her attention away and she breathes, "Who is it?"

"It is I, dear. May I come in?"

Charlie wasn't sure how to answer that at first so she remained quiet for a moment. She wasn't sure she wanted to talk to anyone right now especially Alastor. But despite this she welcomed him into the room.

"Have we been able to recall anything that may be of some use to us yet?" He inquired standing infront of Charlie now.

She just looks up at him and slowly shakes her head. His voice is devoid of it's usual radio static as he makes a soft 'hm' but remains in place before her.

"I don't know." Charlie says. "I can't remember anything." She looks down at the floor ashamed and embarrassed, placing her face into her hands she tries to breathe again.

"That would make two of us."

She peers up at the Radio Demon who has his back to her now. He may be smiling but he's obviously not happy about their current situation anymore than she is.  
"You really don't remember anything either?" Charlie asks him now herself. "Anything at all?"

Alastor turns to her fully once again, his eyes a glaring red. "Absolutely nothing, my dear." His smile is ever unwavering despite the slightly aggravated tone he has.

Neither of them remembers the events of those three days or how they had come to be where they are now. And neither of them was sure that they wanted anyone else to know either.

"We couldn't have just ended up like that and be where we are now only to not remember how." Charlie was trying to think of an answer but still nothing came to mind. "And what about..." She glances down now, "What about this?"

Alastor remains quiet though he's watching her. He soon steps over to Charlie and glances down as well saying, "I suppose you're on your own for this one, darling."

On her own? What was he saying? Charlie's eyes grew wide at his response as he turned away and started to leave the room now. "Wait!" She called out following behind him. "You can't do this, I need you here!"

"I'm sorry but this wasn't a part of our agreement."

"Oh fuck the agreement!" Charlie was seething as she grabbed the fabric of Alastor's jacket and yanked back. She had used enough force to make him turn slightly mid step so he was almost facing her again. "You are not leaving me alone. Not like this!" She fumed her eyes flashing a menacing red as her horns had started to creep through her hair.

"My dear, neither of us asked for this." He replied not wavering under her stare. The Princess of Hell could be quite the force to be reckoned with if provoked and that wasn't his aim, however, he added, "You have options available to you after all. There is no need for me to remain"

"As the Princess of Hell, I order you-"

But Alastor raised his free hand to her. "Order or not, I shall still be taking my leave."

Was he really refusing to obey her? She who would one day ascend to the throne? Charlie Mange, Princess of Hell! He dared to insist on his leaving regardless of her orders?

Charlie finally left go of Alastor's jacket and he placed his arm behind his back while watching her cautiously.

"Get out."

He stood a moment longer not uttering a word as she repeated herself. Finally the Radio Demon turned and began his descent down the stairs. Charlie stood still listening to his footsteps. Each step she counted as he made his way to the door.

1... 2... 3...

She counted up to thirty-five steps. And then the front door opened and she listened as it was closed ever so slowly leaving her in the bitter silence of the empty hallway as she asked herself, "What have I done?"

If only Charlie knew in that moment that what was happening wasn't really her fault, but that you should always be careful what you wish for.

**Author's Note:**

> Eve - An angel and the younger sister to Lilith.


End file.
